Bringing Home Back to You
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: He always asked her for one date, but just what did he have to go throught to get it? The story of how Minato met Kushina and started dating her.


Quick notes: Alright, as far as I know most of this is plausible cannon. And by that I mean I have tried to work with all the ages so that things make sense. Basically this story takes place 9 years before Naruto was born. At this time Minato is age 17 and Kushina is 16. This also takes place the year or a few months before Kakashi graduates the academe at the age of 5.

**Brining Home Back to You**

I remember the first thing I said when I laid eyes on her. Hguah. After that old pervert of a sensei of mine fingered my tongue back into my mouth I was able to respond properly, if inadequately. _Wow!_ I don't think I said another word after that. Well I don't remember saying anything else that night. I also remember his response to my reaction to that angel. He clipped me across the back of my head with his palm and told me that she was way out of my league. She was the _daughter_ of the leader of the Whirlpool Village. That only made me want to try harder.

So I asked her out.

At first she laughed with all her friends. Ten straight minutes of laughing at me. When she finally stopped she looked at me closely and told me that there would never be a day where she would stoop so low as to go out with me. I was in love. So I asked her again the next day. And again the day after that. Every day she visited our village I would ask her out. And every day she would turn me down. After five years of knowing each other I hadn't gotten her to budge one inch for me. She was stubborn I'll give her that. But then again, so am I.

Every time I saw her, I'd ask; every time she heard me she'd decline. It almost turned into a perverse joke between the two of us. Then it happened.

Her village was attacked. No one was exactly sure _who_ it was that attacked them. But it was thorough with a capital T. Almost all of their shinobi had been killed or maimed in the attack. Most of the villagers too had been slaughtered. So they fled to the only ally they had. The only nation they trusted more than any other in the world. I remember that day more than any other.

I didn't even start my latest speech to woo her. I stared deep into her eyes, shut my open mouth and walked away. Before I left thought I caught a smile forming on her lips. She was slightly happy that I saw her pain and didn't make it worse. It wasn't until later that I learned what had happened to her and her people. I was the first to volunteer to reconnoiter the village. I was the only one to do so as well.

It was three weeks before I saw her again. Three weeks she spent in solitude. Three weeks I thought she was getting better. So I asked her out. And she snapped. She was furious. She beat me; she must have let out all of her frustrations on me. Her fears, her anger, all of it. When she was finished I was left holding her, wiping away all of her tears. That was when she asked me that question: why are you doing this? Why was I helping her like this? She told me that I should know by now that I have no chance of ever being with her. And so she said it. If I ever wanted to be with her, she would only think about it if, and only if, I brought her homeland back to her.

That was three days ago. Three days and I can't get that ultimatum out of my head. She wants her home back. She wants her home back and that's the only way she'll ever agree to go out with me. And as stupid as it sounds, that's what I'm going to do. No matter the cost, whatever it takes. I'm going to bring back her homeland or die trying.

Now I just need to figure out _how_ to do it. One man is not an army. And trying to retake the land by force is just stupid. Besides, from what some of the survivors were saying, half the village was flooded by a tsunami shortly after they fled. Now that made no sense, Whirlpool is completely land locked. The only water around for miles is the lake with the whirlpool the village is named after. So how do you get a giant tidal wave? It had to be a water jutsu, but why attack a peaceful village? There are too many questions and too few answers for this. I need a fresh look at things. Before I go running off without a plan, I'm going to get some help. Maybe I'll talk to sensei, he's fairly wise, well when he's not acting like a pervert that is. Or maybe I could talk with that Nara fellow, what's his name, Shikaku. I heard he's some kind of genius; he even made jounin at his age, fourteen is still fairly early for that.

What am I thinking; he's on that super team, Team Ten the Ino-Shika-Cho combo. And they're off on some mission, probably trying to spy on some smalltime group with delusions of taking over the world. Well I guess I'm going to have to go it alone.

This is going to be _quite_ fun. That's it not to self, don't try to use sarcasm, I can't pull it off. Okay Minato, think! There has to be some way of getting her home back, what is it? Sneak in and kill everyone there before they see me? That would be the shinobi way, but what if refugees are there? I don't want to kill innocent people trying to scavenge pieces of their broken lives.

I don't know enough of what I'm going into. And I _can't_ go asking too many people about it because someone might catch wind of my plans and try and stop me. Hell I should be stopped, what I'm doing is crazy. But as dad used to say _anything at all for the woman you love._

Maybe I should just go running off and make it up as I go? Usually that works for me. Granted usually every plan I'm in gets screwed up and I need to think on the spot to stay alive. But how do I get out of the village? It's not like I can just leave and say I'll be back in a few days. I need an excuse for being gone. An easy solo mission would work, but it would have to be something that would bring me near that area, or at least give me an excuse to add the few days it'll take to get there and back. There are a few villages near the border. Maybe there's a patrol going through them that I can hitch on to. I better go see the Hokage.

"You want a mission that takes you to one of the villages near our border. Particularly the ones near the easier crossings to Whirlpool. Is she worth throwing your life away?"

"Um, wow I didn't think you'd figure me out. Is she worth it, yes. I would do anything for her sir; I would risk my life without second thought. This is something I have to do for her."

The man sitting at his desk gave a long sigh. "What made you come to your decision Minato?"

"I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. It's common knowledge that I've been turned down each and every time I've asked her out. The last time was no exception, but she said to me that she would never go out with me in a million years. She told me the only hope I had was to bring her home back to her. The day all the refugees showed up I saw the look on her face. I don't want her to ever have to look that way again. I want her to be happy again."

"Even if she won't go out with you? Even if you can't reclaim the village?"

"I _have_ to try; I owe her my best shot."

The old man gave me a long hard stare. He looked deep into my eyes and I could swear he was searching my soul for a hint of a lie. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes he cracked a small smile. "Minato son, you've seem to have taken to heart the one piece of advice I'd hoped Jiraiya would have learned from Tsunade. You're thinking with your heart in this matter. Take this." He reached into one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a small package. "This has to go to the Village of the Sakura Blossoms, a mister Haruno is looking for the information inside." His smile grew into a deep grin. "It should take out about 10 days to complete the mission, 13 if you run into trouble."

Ten days? What is he talking about, at the most it would take me 3 days to get there, and that's if I were walking and camping each night. I can make it there and back in 3 days. He's giving me the time I need to go to Whirlpool. "Thank you sir, you can count on me!"

I was almost out the door when he called out to me. "Oh and Minato, good luck and don't take any unnecessary risks."

I couldn't help but grin at that. "No promises sir, I'd hate to go back on my word."

This is good. All I have to do is rush this package over to that Haruno guy and then make my way to Whirlpool. Then all I have to do is figure out a way to bring the village back. Just have to make the impossible possible.

Okay time to pack. I'm going to have to plan like I would for a war. I'm going to need kunai, shiriken. Alright, I think I have enough weapons here. Now all I have to do is get the easy part of my mission over with, delivering that stupid package. If this was a normal mission, I'd have brought a book to read on the way to the village. Granted if this was a normal mission, I wouldn't be doing it alone.

I might as well leave now, everything is ready and there's nothing holding me back anymore. Well maybe a quick stop at the cemetery to say goodbye to mom and dad.

So I made my way the town cemetery, and entered the area I knew my parents rested. "Hey mom, dad. I know I don't come by all that often, but as you know I'm quite busy. I've gone and done something stupid again. She wants her homeland back, and I'm going to do it for her. At least I hope I can. I just wanted to come by and say goodbye to you before I go. Because I'm not sure if I'm going to make it back. That's kinda the other reason I came here. I wanted to ask for your help. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to pull off the grand quest of mine, and if I do manage to pull it off, it's going to be impossible to do so. I wanted to know if you could make the impossible possible for me, just this once. It's only been a few years since the house burned down, I hear they built an orphanage on the land, kind of fitting don't you think? You were orphaned at a young age, so was I. I miss you guys a lot and I try to think about you every day. Mom, help make sure I don't turn out like Jiraiya, dad help me get the girl. As you said dad, anything at all for the one you love, she called my hand and I've got to show her the cards. I hope I have a winner now." I couldn't help but smile at each of their headstones. I missed them dearly, but I know they're out there watching over me, and if there is any way for them to protect me then they will do it. Mom always said that family makes the impossible possible, she always seemed to pull the impossible off too.

I hope that trait is hereditary.

I quickly made my way out of the village and took to the trees. It's amazing how peaceful it can be up here, rushing through the trees without cares. So peaceful it would almost calm my nerves. Well on a normal mission it would. But this is life or death, well life or death for my love life. I have to pull this off, or I'm going to be alone forever.

It's amazing how quickly that village is coming closer, I don't think I've ever actually moved this fast before, it's almost like I'm cutting through the air. Granted I'm a man with a mission, well a more personal mission. But still, I don't think I should be arriving at the village this soon. It should have taken me almost a whole day to get her; it's only been a few hours. Something isn't right here, I'm more tired then I should be for a journey this long. I've used far too much chakra for only 5 hours of running. Maybe I increased my speed without knowing, sort of like subconscious jutsu use. I'm going to have to look into this later. It's almost like I've removed all the air from in front of me and used it to propel me at greater speeds. This could come in handy sometime.

Alright, I can see the village gate; hopefully I can meet this Haruno guy and leave within the hour. If I'm lucky, he'll be the first guy I meet. I just need to ask someone who it is I'm looking for. Maybe that old man there with the red hair will know. "Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you knew where a Mister Haruno is, I have a package for him from the Hokage on behalf of the Village of Konoha."

I wasn't expecting the deep laugh that greeted me. "Boy, _I'm_ the Haruno you're looking for. The name is Takato, and I asked for that package for my son, he wants to try his hand at being a ninja, so I asked for some information. I expected the Hokage would send a messenger, but I didn't expect a ninja to be the carrier."

I couldn't help but scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Well I sort of had a personal matter I had to take care of near here, and it gave me an excuse to be in the area."

"Ah, that explains your hurry then. Well son, I wish you good luck in your personal matter as you put it, and I hope that if we ever meet again you could stop in and say hello."

"I would enjoy that Mr. Haruno, but I really must be off, I really need to hurry." I barely resisted the laugh the man had at my expense as I ran out of the village. I needed to move. _Something_ in me said that if I didn't get to the Whirlpool Village, and soon, that I would miss my one chance to pull this grand scheme off.

Okay, now how should I enter the village? For the most part there's one entrance to it, but when has that ever stopped a ninja? I should probably follow the river into the main square, and then climb to the outermost ring of the central whirlpool. But if I'm seen doing that I'm screwed. But it's the most direct route available to me, unless I climb the mountainside and enter along the coast. Damn, now I know why it's never been attacked before, there are really too many places you can be seen from before you enter the village. Hopefully I can make it by nightfall, which should give me some cover.

Again I noticed the trees flying by me far faster than usual. I must be seeing things, loosing track of time or something. There is no way I can be moving like this. It's impossible to move this quickly. I must be too focused on what I have to do and not paying attention to how much time is passing, it's already getting dark, and from the looks of it that large jutting rock up ahead could be the village. Looks like I'm an hour or so away from facing my destiny, looks like this is it.

One hour. That was how long it took me to get to the river entrance. In that single hour, so many thoughts passed through my head that I wasn't sure what I should do when I actually got there. So I looked around. I looked for any sign that would show me a sign of who or what had done this.

The village was devastated; not a building was left standing in its entirety. Water was pooling in the many craters and sink holes in and around the area. Each ring of the village was more damaged as you got closer to the core. The core itself was a large stagnant pool, with large rocks and remains of buildings jutting out. It was odd, only days had passed from when it was attacked, but there was more damage than I could ever imagine. It would take years for this to happen, that or someone is still here!

It was sudden, I felt sharp pin prick in the back of my neck and I was out cold.

As I slowly became accustomed to consciousness once again, I realized I had made the most _rookie_ of mistakes. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. And now I have to sit through the worst part. Where the guys who caught me gloat over their skills and smarts at capturing me.

Or in this case the two _girls_ who captured me. I don't even think they're aware I'm able to hear them, actually I'm starting to wonder why I'm not listening in on their conversation. Man that red head sure has a whiney voice.

"I don't care how horny you are, we were told to throw the bodies of anyone we find into the water to make it look like they drowned. So stop saying you want to fuck him." Wow, she wants me.

"It's not that I _want_ to fuck him Senta, it's just that it's been so long since I've seen a man, and he's not that bad of a looker. Please, just give me a few minutes; I'm sure he could get me off by then. After that I'll let you throw him in." So they're just going to throw me in the water? That won't work, all I have to do is swim away and I'll be safe.

However that would be very hard to do when I can't move! They must have paralyzed me with something. "No, we don't have the time. We're late already; if we take any longer the boss is going to punish us. And you know how he likes to do it too." The two of them shuddered as they got up from their small camp and walked towards me.

Crap, they're getting ready to kill me. I need to get out of this. Struggling isn't working. It's really not working, and it's giving me a cramp. Then I was hit with something else, the Senta woman lifted me over her head with one hand. She must be _really really_ strong, I'm not too sure I want to face her. And if she's this bad, what about her friend? "Help me out here will you, you're in my way."

She was walking towards the edge or a precipice. And now she's going to throw me over it into that large pool of water. I still can't move! I'm going to drown. This is not good, not good at all. I need a way out and fast!

Too late, Senta decided to throw me in. Now that I'm able to look out, I'm able to notice just how high I was when she threw me. I must have been on top of one of the tallest buildings of the outer rim.

As I fell I couldn't help but think one thing. I let Kushina down. I did my best and it wasn't good enough. She's probably going to hate herself because of this. She's going to blame herself for my death. I don't want her to do that. I have to live! The water was freezing cold as I plunged into the water. As I drifted to the depths of the water I struggled as hard as I could to free myself. Nothing was working, and everything I was doing only seemed to make it worse.

This is getting me nowhere, and all it is doing for me is wasting air. There's no way I can force my way out of this paralysis, so I'm going to have to wait it out then. Which means I'm going to have to find a way to breathe underwater or grow gills. Damnit why couldn't I have learned some water jutsu? All I need is to make an air bubble, just a simple pocket of air.

Maybe that's it. Maybe I can push back the water around me and make a bubble of air. I just hope this works. All I have to do is create a sphere of chakra and slowly expand it. I just hope I have enough chakra left to pull this off.

I'm running out of air, this isn't going to work. I've made the sphere, but it isn't getting much bigger than three feet wide. Damnit, if my hands weren't locked at my sides I'd be able to pull it off. It's using all my concentration to get it this big, _damnit!_ I'm screwed, no matter what I try, I'm a dead man. There is no way I'm going to get out of this now. I might as well try and go out with a bang. Maybe I can restart that famous whirlpool this place is known for. I'll just spin the shell of chakra and watch the water twirl.

Wow, that's a fairly large funnel forming from my sphere. It's almost big enough to reach the surface; I may just restart this thing after all. Maybe they'll rename it after me, The Great Namikaze Whirlpool. That has a nice ring to it.

But damnit, it isn't working! It's too small. That's not going to last, hell it won't even be worthy of being called a whirlpool. I should just give up. I'm starting to see spots. Crap I'm out of air. Well I guess it was a good life, for how short it was.

That when it happened. My attempt at saving my life flared out and failed, collapsing in on itself. The resulting shockwave from the water rushing in on itself was amplified by the rotation it was undergoing and radiating outward to the unstable rock face. The effect was immediate, utter destruction and I had passed out.

It was hours later that I awoke to discover I was both alive and able to move. I also was able to realize the luck I had at avoiding death when I broke the dam as it were. I managed to remain in the bowl shaped bottom. I noticed around me the damage done to the village proper, either I had done more damage in my rescue stunt that I thought, or Senta and her people were really effective. But first things first, I'm going to learn from my mistakes and keep an eye on my surroundings. No one's going to sneak up on me again.

I guess no one thought to check on me after I was thrown in, that or they were gone shortly thereafter. I need to get out of this village and get back home, there's nothing I can do here, and even if I could by the time I come back with repair crews this place will be lost.

"_Damnit!_" Damnit, why the hell does this have to happen? I gave her my word that I would bring this place back to her. And now, it's so far gone that the best I could do is grab a stone and take it with me.

"My my, what do we have here? It seems one of my girls failed to kill you." I had to wince at my luck. _Twice _in one day I'm caught off guard by complete strangers with the desire to kill me. Do I have some sort of target on my back or a sign that says kill me? "You should probably just save me the trouble and kill yourself now, you don't stand a chance kid. Heh, like this village you're doomed to be destroyed." His deep voice was starting to get on my nerves. I mean honestly, is it a rule that if you are and evil sadistic bastard you need to have a really deep and creepy voice?

"I have to ask, who your voice coach is, he does good work. Everyone who's tried to kill me pulls off the same tone." I looked up to face him and paled at his height. Why did he have to be 7 feet tall? "I mean that voice _save me the trouble and die_ it's perfect. You should do radio." I just need an opening, a simple opening.

"_What?_" And that bewildered expression will do nicely.

I took the chance to stand. "Radio, you know. You sit in a booth and talk to people. It's easy, and with a classic voice like that you'd be a big hit." I slowly made my way to the edge of the bowl. "Really, you should give it a shot." Almost there. "I mean what could be the harm?" almost there.

_"What?"_ I think he's in a loop. And that look on his face is priceless.

"Well I'll let you think it over and get back to me on your thoughts." I leapt towards the first ring of the city. And only one thought was going through my head. _I can't believe he fell for that_.

Then as I was halfway towards my goal, he grabbed my leg and stopped me cold. I winced as he threw me towards the cliff face on the third ring. Bracing myself before it hit, I reflected upon how fortuitous my circumstance was. The exit was on the third level, I'm closer to my goal.

Or I would be if I wasn't suddenly flying backwards with his hand still clasped around my ankle. He never let go of me. He threw me 50 feet and never let go of me. Who is this guy? And what kind of jutsu did he use that allows him to have 50 foot long arms?

"You thought you tricked me?" He slammed me into the ground. "You thought you were so smart?" He switched directions and tossed me the other way, sending me back to my first crater. "You've never faced me before, or my Rubber Arm Jutsu. Allow me to introduce myself." He punctuated his words by sending me flying into the ground yet again. Jumping into the air he pulled me close toward him. "My name is Kojiru Hotoshima, and no one has ever escaped me once they've entered my arms." And he proceeded to throw me high up into the air and slam me into the ground on the first ring.

And he let go of me and I lay there paralyzed in pain. He must enjoy playing with his prey because I'm fairly sure that I haven't broken a bone yet. I groaned as I looked up from the ground. There, right before me were two beautiful orange flowers that had barely bloomed, surrounding them were a broken tree and ruble from surrounding buildings. I was livid. He landed a few feet away from me and started laughing as he walked over to me crushing the tallest flower under his heel.

"It was bad enough that you killed everyone, destroyed everything." I stared deep into his eyes as I rose from the ground. "You destroyed everything this village had to offer. That on its own is evil. But the one thing I will never stand for is that you made her cry. For that I will make you pay so help me god!" I launched myself at him with all the strength and speed I had. I caught him so off guard that it sent him flying over the edge of the ring and into the empty bowl. I put all I had into that left hook and all I got in return was a few broken fingers and a few extra seconds to make my escape.

I turned my head towards the remaining flower and made up my mind. If I couldn't save the city, I'd save its last living inhabitant even if it would kill me. Reaching deep under the flower with my good hand I removed the flower root and all from the earth. I spared a quick glance at the man I had sent flying. He was slowly picking himself up off the ground. I didn't have much time. With as much speed as I could muster I made the leap to the third ring.

I had made my way just outside the gates when I heard and angry yell from behind me. "No one ever gets away boy. No one!" I spared a glance to see him leaping to the trees just as I had minutes earlier. This wasn't good, I'm injured, bruised and beaten, I have one hand immobilized by broken fingers and the other is cradling a flower. This is not a situation I want to be chased in, least of all by an arm extending giant with an evil overlord complex.

Thinking back to how fast I was moving on my journey to this place I threw what chakra I had to spare into my feet sending me faster through the trees. However it wasn't near fast enough by the string of curses that fell from my pursuer every time I felt the breeze of his passing hand from behind my ankles. He was catching up and in a few minutes he would have me.

Again I spared a quick look back to my opponent. And I saw the look of sheer delight at chasing down his prey. I needed to move faster or else I was going to be caught. As a last ditch maneuver, I threw every ounce of energy and chakra into one last leap from the nearest tree branch. I wasn't expecting much, maybe a few more seconds of distance between us. But I triggered it. That hidden boost I had received on my earlier travels picked me up and sent me hurdling through the trees at speeds I had never experienced before. And it all started with a bang.

It was terrifying and thrilling and amazing. I was scared as hell and having the best time of my life. And I couldn't control a damn thing. The trees started merging into one long green blur. My feet weren't hitting the ground, hell they weren't even hitting the tree branches. This isn't right, I'm traveling far faster than any man should and I have no control over where I'm going. If this is how I was traveling before at full power then it isn't exactly the greatest skill to have, sure it boosts your speed but go too fast and you won't stop. Hell I'm not even sure where I am anymore. It's only been a few minutes since I left Whirlpool, so I shouldn't\t have gotten too far away from it, but at whatever speed I'm traveling at, I could be halfway or more on my way to Konoha.

This is really not good. How am I supposed to stop? Hell the way I'm going I'll probably stop when I fly straight into the gates of Konoha. Wouldn't that be a sight, Minato Namikaze, famed student of the great Sanin Jiraiya kills himself by running into the gates of the city at super speed. I'm sure a few people would get a laugh at that headline.

I'm not sure how I didn't realize it sooner, but I wasn't feeling any wind on my face. As fast as I was traveling, everything about my body appeared as if it were standing still. And if that's the case then something is creating a bubble around me where everything is staying still, and the bubble itself is traveling at these insane speeds. So if I pop the bubble I should start to slow down. Assuming that is that I'm correct about this.

So how did I create this bubble, I guess I just pushed out with my chakra and pull it back. That's it, I in my desperation I pushed as much chakra as I could to give me more speed. I must have push out against the air I was rushing into with my wind nature. I must have formed a bubble around myself to protect me from the air rushing in around my push. And when that air came around behind me it pushed me forward. And if that's the case it's going to increase exponentially from the beginning.

I could be seconds away from Konoha and never know it before I go splat. I need to pop this bubble now, but _how?_ How do you pop a bubble of your own chakra that you didn't knowingly create? Make another one and push it out! Okay, first I have to make one with the little bit of chakra I have left. 3 feet is still the best I can do, but it just might be enough. I took the giant orb of chakra and thrust it against the edge of what I assumed was the bubble surrounding me.

The result was sudden and immediate. There was a booming pop as the wind rushed in to meet my face. I had done it. And not a moment too soon. About 20 yards in front of me was the very gate I was afraid of colliding with. And a mere 10 feet in front of me was a large tree and no hope of avoiding it.

So I collided with in on my left side. I felt the pop as my arm dislocated itself at the shoulder. I heard the cracks the bones shattered on impact. The pain was indescribable; I wasn't even able to scream as I broke through the dense foliage. I bounced roughly as I hit the ground and pain coursed through my left side. Each time I collided with the ground I cradled the flower in my good arm keeping it from harm. Slowly I rose from the ground and look upon the open gate to the place I call home.

The duty guard had rushed towards me before I got up, asking a slew of questions. Was I okay? Did I need help getting to the hospital? I can't do that yet. I have to see her first.

So I walked past him, smiling as he gawked at me from his post. I ran as hard as I could with what little energy I had left. My vision was tunneling as I climbed the stairs of her apartment complex, belatedly remembering that it was once the site of my parent's home. I stumbled at her door and fell against it heavily. She must have heard my commotion as the door opened quickly, dumping me on the floor of her entryway. Looking up into her eyes I tried to put words to my predicament. "Sor-" I failed to finish my apology as my vision faded to black.

I woke up in a stark white room. I'd swear that it was a hospital, but it smelled too nice. "You're an idiot Minato." I must be dead. I've never heard those words sound so nice from her lips. "What were you thinking going back there? You could have killed yourself. Hell you showed up at my door half dead already. When I said I'd never go out with you unless you brought back my village, I didn't mean _literally_. Well I didn't really mean it, I just wanted you to shut up and leave me alone. Honestly, what _were_ you thinking?"

I looked over as Kushina as she sat in the only chair of the room. I gave her a very goofy smile. "I don't think I was thinking when I decided to do it, or at least I wasn't thinking with my head."

She gave a very unladylike snort at that comment. "Men, always thinking with their dicks."

"I've loved you from the day I first saw you Kushina. And I couldn't stand the look on your face that you had when you told me you wanted your village back. You were in so much pain I had to do something. So I followed the advice my father gave me years ago. Anything at all for the one you love. I would do anything to make you happy, anything at all."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Is she crying? She can't be. "You stupid idiot." We sat there for quite a while, her quiet sobs breaking the silence at random intervals and my sheepish smiles calming her down from a full out breakdown. Or as much as I could smile with the way my face felt. "Er, um that is, thank you for what you did."

"But I failed. Your village is destroyed and there's no hope of reclaiming it now, I failed." I looked away from her in shame, turning my head towards the open window. Where sitting on the small ledge before it was a simple orange flower in a small glass vase.

"You rescued that flower, which is more than enough. My mother and I planted those flowers when I was just a few years old. It was one of the last things she and I did together before she became sick and died. I always thought that the only reason those flowers survived was because her spirit willed them to. You brought me back a piece of my mother, and I can never repay you for that." She looked hard at me. "You better get better soon Minato, or else I just might not go out with you like I promised. You may not have planed it, but you brought me back a sense of home, and for that I'm going to agree to _one_ date. Anymore than that and you'll have to earn it. I'll leave you in the healing hands of Lady Tsunade here, and I'll see you tomorrow."

And then it happened, she smiled. That same happy smile that grazed her face the day we met. As she said I might not have planed it but I made her happy, and that's good enough for me. I was glad that she left my room happy, mission accomplished.

"JARAIA YOU PERVERT!" Unfortunately it seems that nothing else had changed at all. It seems my sensei still didn't understand Tsunade. But all in all everything was right in the world. I've got a date with the woman I love as soon as I get out of here, and she doesn't hate me. I followed dad's family motto and everything worked out, I guess he was right.

_Anything at all for the one you love._

Good words to live by. Good words to teach my kids. Good words to teach the village.

Okay! So I know a few people are wondering what the hell was going on in some parts, so here's a quick run through.

The super speed he was using on first travelling to the villages was a very weak Flying Thunder god Technique. Essentially as I see it Minato is naturally gifted with wind natured chakra. He used it in this instance to cut the air in front of him and remove all the air from in front of him and have it gently push him forward from behind. Sort of like running with the wind and having it push you to go faster.

Later on when he's escaping Whirlpool, he actually activates a half finished version of the jutsu. The bang that is mentioned is him breaking the sound barrier. My theory is that he propels himself so fast that there really isn't much he can do to slow down at those speeds. So he later creates a second part to the jutsu, where he channels his chakra into a seal and applies it to a target location as a sort of anchor. So that when he launches himself off, he can do so in any direction and will always be drawn to that spot and only that spot. And once he reaches that spot he is essentially glued in place until such a time as he deactivates the seal.

The Mr. Haruno that is mentioned is not Sakura's father. It is her grandfather. My theory is that because I have not seen or heard of her parents in the manga (to my knowledge) and she lives in the village, is that her father came there to be a ninja. After a few years of doing missions he retired when he met a nice merchant girl and they married and had a wonderfully strong daughter. She wanted to be a ninja so they enrolled her into the academe. Shortly before she graduated the family was forced to leave their daughter in Konoha and return to the Village of the Sakura Blossoms to take care of the father, one Takato Haruno, Sakura's paternal grandfather. This would explain why they are never seen.

Lastly is the move Minato used to escape the water bowl. It is the first step in his creation of the Rasengan. Tsunade made reference that it took him 3 years to master the move. So I assumed that he had to come up with an idea for the move, and what greater form of inspiration is there than desperation.


End file.
